Links to other points of interest
Here are some links to other things related to EGS not hosted on this wiki: Discussion boards and groups With Dan *EGS Facebook group: official, closed group (see also the Facebook page below). *The /r/elgoonishshive subreddit: now more-or-less official (Dan links to it and is now a moderator) but unofficial when founded. Other EGS boards *EGS Main Forum (current 910CMX incarnation): The traditional nexus of the EGS fandom. In various incarnations, official for a very long time, despite Dan's absence for the last several years, until he withdrew his endorsement in late 2016, due to being unable to vouch for its status without frequenting it. *EGS Discord group: unofficial, but de facto, Discord server for EGS. EGS threads on other boards *EGS thread on TVTropes forum. Dan's pages and blogs *Dan's EGS Facebook page (see also the closed group above). *Dan's Twitter page **EGS Twitter page **Scantily Clad EGS (potentially NSFW) *Dan's Tumblr blog (asks enabled) **EGS side-blog (blogs a subset of the main-blog postings) **Pinups side-blog (the Patreon Pinups, asks enabled, potentially NSFW) **NSFW side-blog (Tumblr counterpart of Scantily Clad EGS, likely NSFW) *Dan's Patreon initiative *Dan's Deviant Art page Inactive *Dan's Google+ page *Dan's Blogspot blog ** MTG side-blog Fan Sites *Ookii.org Home to the original character statistics database, comic index, and the Uryuomoco translator. The character statistics database and comic index no longer update as of 2016-05-16. The translator is not up-to-date based on new examples of Uryuomoco text. *HarJIT.moe Home to a currently up-to-date comic index (as of 2018-01-05) That includes artwork that is on the EGS site but not accessible by link, and an Uryuomoco translator that properly translates all Uryuomoco text shown in-comic (as of 2018-01-05). Also includes non-EGS content. *Haylo.net EGS Comic Links & Fan Fiction; largely defunct, mostly dead links. Fan Works *EGS on FanFiction.net (may include explicit content) *EGS on Archive of Our Own (AO3) (may include explicit content) *EGSreactions tumblr Reaction images blog; also has other miscellaneous content. Other EGS links *The EGS TV Tropes page *The EGS pages on English Wikiquote and French Wikipedia (was deleted from English Wikipedia due to alleged non-notability, but each language is a separate project (interlinking and translation from each other notwithstanding) so this had no effect on French). Also, a fork (with copy of the original edit history) of the old English article on Wikifur. *Original OhNoRobot comic transcripts (for older comics, not up to date) *Tangents' reviews of EGS *the1smjb's character relationship map *Keencast interview with Dan about EGS (among other things) Historic :Note: many (not all) of the following are now inaccessible and hence known dead links. They are kept around for historic reference. *The location of the original 910CMX EGS Sub-forum (was official since Feburary 2009, ceased to be frequented by Dan himself fairly early in its lifespan (more info), hard disks and backups physically damaged in an accident, attempted recovery is underway). *Dan's Formspring page (Dan switched to Tumblr for asks, and now Formspring as such seems no longer to exist) Historic official fora: *The EGS Keenspot Board (official September 2003 – January 2009, now inactive). Operated in parallel with EGS Mayhem, which was used for games and RPs following the demise of the TWC forum (more info). *The EGS SuddenLaunch Forum (fallback forum in TWC era, now inactive and spam ridden apparently also dead) *The EGS Webcomic.net ("TWC") Forum (official until September 2003 but somewhat active until its eventual demise, possibly now permanently dead). Other points: *EGS Mayhem wiki References Category:Meta